Legends:Orto Plutonia
|sois = |coord = P-19 |clima = Glacial |luas = Pantora |terreno = Montanhas de gelo, picos e cânions |tamanho = |interesse = *Estação Glid *Aldeia Talz |especie = Narglatch |outrasespecies = Talz |população = |lingua = Talzzi |cidades = |afiliação = República Galáctica }} Orto Plutonia era um planeta gelado no sistema Pantora, lar de uma colônia Talz. Considerou-se sobre protetorado da órbita da lua Pantora até as Guerras Clônicas, quando os habitantes Talz foram concedidos com a supremacia política pela Assembleia Pantorana após um breve conflito com as forças da República Galáctica. História Orto Plutonia tinha sido um protetorado da lua vizinha Pantora, após escoltas de Pantora que procuraram pelo mundo e o declararam despovoado. Eles não perceberam a população Talz , que viveram nos cânions de gelo em aldeias esculpidas fora das paredes de gelo, cheias de cabanas feitas de peles de animais sustentadas por fragmentos de ossos. Os Talz tiveram uma existência simples, de alguma forma subsistente fora do ambiente hostil, e usando os nativos gatos Narglatchs como montarias e proteção. Não se sabe como ou por que o clã Talz colonizou o planeta; Talz de Orto Plutonia foram mais agressivos em guerra do que outros membros de sua espécie que pertenciam à Comunidade Galáctica. Durante a Guerra Clônicas, a Assembleia Pantorana solicitou que a República estabelecesse um posto avançado em Orto Plutonia para servir como uma estação de aviso prévio sobre quaisquer incursões Separatistas. Para fazê-lo, a República estabeleceu a Estação Glid, um posto avançado construído dentro de uma torre de gelo maciço. Os separatistas também estabeleceram uma base temporária no gelo, e toda essa atividade agravou os Talz. Quando os Separatistas descobriram os Talz, eles atacaram, mas os Talz revidaram.A Estação Glid foi pega no meio do conflito, que terminou no massacre Talz de todos os separatistas e a República no planeta. Os Talz também deixaram avisos sombrios contra invasores no futuro - cabeças de droides e capacetes clone deixados empoleirados no topo de lanças. thumb|left|Talz nativo armado com uma lança. A República enviou uma força-tarefa para investigar, liderada pelo Jedi Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi, com um esquadrão de Clone trooper para Assalto no Frio. O lado de Pantora estava representado pelo líder Cho e a senadora Riyo Chuchi, a quem o líder trouxe consigo para ter alguma medida de autoridade sobre os Jedi. Cho acreditou que os separatistas atacaram a Estação Glid, mas os Jedi investigaram o desaparecimento de seus soldados e descobriram a aldeia Talz. Eles foram recebidos como visitantes à cabana do cacique, e o líder Talz Thi-Sen explicou que os Talz simplesmente queriam ser deixados sozinhos em seu mundo. Kenobi e Skywalker prometeram uma negociação pacífica com os Pantoranos, mas o líder não queria perder a soberania sobre Orto Plutonia. Quando se tornou evidente que Orto Plutonia tinha uma população nativa, o líder Cho no início se recusou a acreditar, e depois declarou guerra para acabar com os Talz e manter o planeta sob controle Pantorano. Antes que a Assembleia Pantorana fosse capaz de intervir, o líder Cho levou uma tropa de Clone trooper contra os Talz, que iniciou o conflito. Os Talz quase esmagaram as forças de Líder Cho]], fatalmente ferindo-o no processo. A imposição violenta de Cho]] falhou, e quando ele ordenou reforços sob a senadora Chuchi para que continuassem a guerra, ele morreu na descrença de que a Assembleia mudou sua decisão fora de ordem. Chuchi, apoiada pela Assembleia Pantorana, cedeu a propriedade de Orto Plutonia aos Talz, permitindo-lhes a soberania sobre o planeta. Ela retirou a presença da República e Pantora do mundo, deixando livre os Talz a viver a sua vida tranqüila em suas aldeias no cânion de gelo. Nos bastidores Orto Plutonia pode se assemelhar ao planeta Hoth pela sua baixíssima temperatura. Sua paisagem primária foi montada através de imagens alteradas das originais de Hoth feitas por Ralph McQuarrie em O Império Contra-Ataca. Aparições *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' mobile *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures video game'' Fontes *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' Notas e referências Links externos * Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Planetas da Orla Exterior Categoria:Planetas gelados Categoria:Lugares em Orto Plutonia